


Team Building

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Exhibitionism, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro attempt to work on team building. Things don't go as planned.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> (all characters are 18 or older. unbeta'd, so please comment if there are any errors. thank you!)  
> i love how my first work on here is pure porn. whatever, enjoy!! mwah <3 <3 <3

Lance sighed in annoyance as he was forced to stop lazing in bed. He had spent a good majority of the day doing nothing and had planned to keep it way since doing nothing was such a rarity at this point. Somehow, he had suspected it was too good to be true. It was a cozy Sunday afternoon, despite it not appearing any different in the space that he was floating in. He knew it was Sunday because he had asked Coran that morning. Lance dragged himself to his Lion, tugging on his paladin uniform before sitting down and yawning. Shiro pulled up a video call once everyone had gotten into their Lion's, including Coran who had joined Allura in the Blue Lion.

"Paladins of Voltron," Coran cleared his throat, "and Coran, you all will be going on a mission."

"Really? I thought today was one of our off days," Pidge piped up.

"Well, yes and no. We won't be traveling to any particular planet, we will set out to an empty part of space so we can fly around freely and practice in a simulation. We won't be forming Voltron or anything like that, this practice is mainly to get us more accustomed to working together in our Lions. Think of it as a team building exercise, both with our Lions and each other. Nothing too strenuous, just something to keep us prepared and in shape. You never know when danger may strike. The point of using a simulation is not to pass, but help others pass. None of us are in any legitimate danger, so it's the perfect opportunity to sharpen our skills since failure doesn't result in death. How does all of that sound?"

Everyone nodded or said "yeah." Nobody seemed particularly in the mood, but Shiro was optimistic and persistent.

"Lance, Keith, and I will work separately from everyone else. Only briefly though. I just thought it might be nice since you two have your fair share of differences. We will be staying here."

"Uuugh."

"Lance, is that okay with you?"

He smiled passive aggressively into the viewfinder, as if he was looking directly at Lance. Lance shivered and looked off to the side, trying to avoid Shiro's unwavering gaze.

"Yes..."

"Good. Allura, remember to explain what we talked about. Everyone except for Lance and Keith is dismissed."

Shiro disconnected the call for everyone who left.

"Alright you guys. I know this isn't exactly optimal, but it's what we have to do. We can't have you arguing while fighting Zarkon. So I asked Pidge to make a specific simulation focused on making sure there's no way around having to work essentially as one person. Imagine a three-legged race, if one person falls, the other one does too. The others don't struggle as much with this, so that's why I asked for a more distinct version to be made for you two. Lance, would you mind going to Pidge's desk and getting the USB with the simulation on it?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it."

He walked off, still a bit drowsy, to find the USB. Lance found himself not wanting to go back in a hurry, already ticked off by not being able to relax and even worse having to do work.

He knew he was in for a treat.

\---

"Hey, Keith."

Keith looked up from sharping his knife.

"...what?"

"Lance might not be back for awhile, you know."

"...yeah. He is pretty slow."

"Aw, don't diss him like that. He's not that dumb."

"What's your point, Shiro?"

"I'm just saying, aren't you a bit pent up? Wouldn't it be nice to kick back and relax for a little bit with me?"

"Shiro...you know I'm not gonna go in your Lion."

"Yeah I know."

"So what do you—oh."

"Are you in, Keith?"

"...I don't know. What exactly are you implying?"

"Jerk off for me."

Keith felt his blood rush to his face and groin.

"You know it would feel so good...don't you love this? Don't you want him to see you with your face flushed and your dick out? That thrill you always get when I fuck you against your bedroom door, the way you clench around me thinking about how that anyone could walk by and hear you getting pounded, hard. You think I didn't notice? Our rooms aren't soundproof, but I know you love it. Your moans always get a little louder when we take risks. Why don't we have a little fun?"

Keith felt himself get goosebumps as Shiro's voice deepened. He always talked an octave lower than usual when he was horny. Keith knew he couldn't resist. He began unzipping his pants.

"That's a good boy. Take it nice and slow for me."

Keith felt a wave of adrenaline rush over him as he hurriedly took off his pants, despite Shiro's request. Impatience was boiling in his veins. He palmed himself through his gray boxers, letting out a breathy moan. He heard Shiro's belt hit the floor of his cockpit.

"Keep...going Keith."

He slipped off his boxers too, feeling the cool air hit his dick. Keith took his dick into his hand, rubbing the tip with his thumb. The thought of Lance coming in and looking at him, all spread out with his dick in hand...it terrified him. And yet...he felt himself harden as he began stroking himself in earnest. His soft whimpers echoed off of the metallic walls of his Lion. He felt shame wash over him as he realized he was masturbating in a Lion that was meant to be used to defend the universe. But at that moment, he also felt the heat pooling in his stomach, and the desire to cum. In the distance he heard Shiro chanting his name like a mantra, mumbling sentences he could barely process.

"Isn't it exciting? To think that he could-ah-walk in and see us-ngh-spread out like this?"

Keith moaned in response.

"Sh-Shiro I'm...I'm...close...!"

"Me too...ngh, Keith, you're so hot I-ah-I can't take it...I just want to fuck you until you can't remember anything beside the feeling of my cock inside of you. I want to fuck you until your voice gives out and-ah-you can't cum anymore...ohh, god...K-Keith, I'm cumming!"

"Ahh, Sh-Shiro!"

His orgasm overtook him as the white hot feeling spread throughout his body. Keith came all over his monitor, barely even recognizing the mess he had made until he had come down from his high. Embarrassment flooded through him as he frantically looked for some sort of wipe or tissue. Then he heard a cough that wasn't Shiro's.

\---

It didn't take Lance very long to find the USB at all. In fact, he quickly grew bored with his dread and decided it would be better to get it over with rather than to wait around with that weight on his shoulders. Lance twiddled with the USB as he walked back, picking at the label which said "Team Building." He rolled his eyes at the stupid name. Yeah, right. Keith would never like him and that was that. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped into his Lion. Lance began to speak up, but quickly words escaped him as he looked at the screen in front of him. Without any hesitation his turned off his end of the video, but still watched intently. Keith was blushing wildly, so apparently he'd walked on something to use for blackmail or...something else.

"You know it would feel so good...don't you love this? Don't you want him to see you with your face flushed and your dick out? That thrill you always get when I fuck you against your bedroom door, the way you clench around me thinking about how that anyone could walk by and hear you getting pounded, hard. You think I didn't notice? Our rooms aren't soundproof, but I know you love it. Your moans always get a little louder when we take risks. Why don't we have a little fun?"

Lance gulped. No way...this had to be some kind of joke, right? They had THAT kind of relationship? Lance's eyes widened as Keith began taking off his jeans.

"That's a good boy. Take it nice and slow for me."

Lance looked down at his pants, his bulge obvious. He couldn't deny it anymore. There was no way he could NOT touch himself too, right...?

Keith palmed himself through his boxers, the outline of his dick straining against his underwear. It wasn't exactly big or small...Lance had suspected that. He licked his lips. Then Shiro started taking off his pants, Lance looked at the outline of his cock...and yeah. That was about what he had expected too. Not anywhere normal. Huge. Like, ass-breaking huge. How the hell is Keith so limber even though he takes THAT up the ass daily...?

"Keep...going Keith."

Lance wanted to burn this into his brain forever. Maybe he could take a screen recording of some sort...? No, he didn't want to risk making any noise. He bit his lip as he slipped off his pants and boxers at the same time. Lance was already leaking a lot, to his embarrassment. He began jerking off and to his own humiliation he found himself more wound up than usual. It's not everyday you see the two people you've had the hots for since the beginning of time jerking off to each other, right?

"Isn't it exciting? To think that he could-ah-walk in and see us-ngh-spread out like this?"

Oh god, if only they knew. The thoughts of the consequences of getting caught hadn't occurred to Lance yet. Keith let out a whiny, high-pitched moan at that.

"Sh-Shiro I'm...I'm...close...!"

Madre de Dios, esa voz...he literally felt like his dick was going to burst.

"Me too...ngh, Keith, you're so hot I-ah-I can't take it...I just want to fuck you until you can't remember anything beside the feeling of my cock inside of you. I want to fuck you until your voice gives out and-ah-you can't cum anymore...ohh, god...K-Keith, I'm cumming!"

He had no idea they were so kinky. Precum was spilling aggressively out of the tip of his cock, as his pace rapidly grew. First it was Shiro and then it was...

"Ahh, Sh-Shiro!"

Ropes of creamy white cum spilled onto his monitor. After his afterglow had faded, the realization was apparent on Keith’s cheeks.

Lance felt his orgasm gaining on him as he began toying with his balls. Then convulsions started to shake him. His hand moved with vigor as he felt himself start to cum, hot spurts pouring out of his cock. Soft whines spilled from his lips as he felt lightheaded after cumming so hard.

Then he realized. There was no way for him to back out of this. No way to go back to normal, knowing he had intruded on this he had to speak up. So doing what any awkward teenager would do, he turned on JUST the mic, and coughed to get their attention.

The reaction was immediate.

“L-Lance...?”

“Oh, uh...hi Keith. And Shiro. I have the USB...”

“...Lance, were you watching us?”

Lance felt his face burn, mortification flowing throughout him. Why the HELL did he think that was a good idea? To watch his friends JERK OFF to each other? He was literally nuts.

“Oh god uhh...Ihonestlydidn’tmeantointrudeIjustthinkyou’rebothreallyhotandIhadnoideayouwereinarelationshipbutthenIheardyoutalkingaboutmeandwellmydickhasamindofitsownso-”

“Lance. We’re not mad at you. Just a little...confused. You said something about your dick so...wanna turn on your side too?”

He swallowed at that, his mouth feeling dry. Did he really want to go this far...? Fuck it. He totally did. Without much thought for anything else, he turned on his side so they could see him too.

His dick wasn’t exactly hard anymore and there was a lot of cum around him that he hadn’t cleaned up. Lance felt awkward and out of place, but looked at their eyes racking his body over. Lance squirmed as Shiro licked his lips. He was not expecting that. He felt himself perk up again. Dammit.

“It’s not that big but...I like it.”

“You’re not that long yourself, mullet!”

“Lance, that was his polite way of saying he wants to suck you off.”

“...oh. I-I see. Uhh...”

“Don’t be scared, Lance. We’re not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to. But you know. We both think you’re hot and wouldn’t mind having sex with you, really, we would love it. I think you’d like it too. If you want, you can come out and I can fuck you right now. I’m sure Keith would be happy to get your cock in his mouth too...so what do you say?”

To be completely honest, Lance felt overwhelmed by the concept. He definitely wanted to have sex with them, but right now? He was so turned on and horny from all that had happened...he quickly realized he really should just take this opportunity, no matter how weird it seemed.

He put on his pants, stood up, and walked out of his Lion. Lance leaned on the side of it, waiting for Keith and Shiro to show up. It didn’t take very long.

Shiro sauntered up to him, a soft smile on his face. Keith seemed a little bit nervous, but nonetheless still came up to him.

“So are we doing this or what?”

Lance had no idea how to reply to that, other than with a curt nod. Shiro snorted and Lance wanted to scream.

“Keith, can you help loosen him up?

“Okay.”

Keith got down on his knees and began unzipping Lance’s pants.

“Whoa!”

Keith smirked as he came face to face with Lance’s dick, even though it was still covered. Lance felt exposed, to say the least.

“Don’t get shy on me now, lover boy.”

“I-I-I’m not!”

Keith gave him a knowing look.

“Sh-Shut up!”

“I didn’t even say anything-”

“You were thinking about it!”

“God you are such a virgin.”

Lance’s face burned in embarrassment as he shyly brought his hands over his face.

Keith and Shiro gawked. No way...he was a...? Shiro was the first to speak up.

“Lance are you really a...virgin?”

Lance squirmed as the tips of his ears turned red. He hated how easily he got flustered. Whatever god that was out there definitely wanted him dead, or at least next to it. Keith perked up at Shiro’s bluntness.

“Yeah, are you? I mean...you’re always flirting with everyone so we kinda assumed...you had gotten together with some girl at some point?”

Lance wanted that god to come down and smite him. It was the least he could ask for, really. Maybe he shouldn’t have been born to begin with.

“Way to rub it in...yeah. I know, what a shocker! Nobody wanted any of this.”

Keith had pulled his face away from Lance’s crotch by that point, and he glanced at Shiro, confused.

“Uhh...we want ‘this’?”

“That hasn’t caught up with me yet.”

Keith let out a long sigh.

“Are you sure you want to do this with us? I mean, a threesome on your first time...that’s kind of...intense.”

“You ass. I literally watched both of you masturbate to each other, knowing the consequences. Didn’t really think it would turn out like this but...again, my brain hasn’t quite caught up with everything yet. I just know...I want this more than anything else in the world. Keith, even though sometimes I want to murder you, I also sometimes think about how stupidly hot you can be without realizing it. Shiro, I don’t even know where to start. Is there a person on this ship who doesn’t want to bang you? I mean like...c’mon. You’re Shiro. I’ve thought about choking on your dick more times than I’d like to admit.”

Lance noticed after his confession that they were both starting to get antsy. He decided to play hard to get, despite him literally wanting nothing more than to be torn apart by both of them.

“Aww, babies, are you losing your cool at something as simple as me admitting that? You know, I’ve got a lot more up my sleeve—AH!”

Keith pulled down his boxers interrupting his sentence, chuckling softly at his reaction to his cock hitting the cold air.

“It’s cute how you’re trying to tease us. But I know you want more.”

He flicked Lance’s dick, laughing openly at Lance whimpering.

“You’re the tease here, Keith...”

“Aw, can dole it out but can’t take it? Soo cute. You’re lucky you’re a virgin or I wouldn’t have stopped there. Anyways...thank you for the meal,” he said with a wink, before taking Lance completely into his mouth.

“W-Wait—AAH!”

The feeling of having his dick touch someone else’s throat was not what Lance was used to. The hot and wet feeling of being inside of the crevice if Keith’s mouth...he had to hold back screaming and cumming right then. He felt the way Keith’s tongue swirled around his cock, the way his tip touched Keith’s tonsils without much resistance. He was going to die like this. And he was p-e-r-f-e-c-t-l-y okay with that.

While he focused on closing his eyes and carding his fingers through Keith’s messy hair, his peripherals noticed that Shiro had moved. Along with that, he had completely removed his pants and boxers. Shiro motioned to Keith and Keith popped off of Lance’s dick.

“We were just getting started Shiro.”

Lance looked down to see Keith pouting next to his cock. He let out a small whine at the loss of contact. Keith licked off a small bead of precum rolling down his dick in defiance. Shiro rolled his eyes at that.

“When Keith gets into it, it’s hard to pull him away. He can be pretty greedy...but you need to stand up. Place your hands on your Lion.”

“Umm, okay...?”

Lance put his hands on his Lion, feeling a draft in the room and embarrassment flush his skin again. What if someone walked in and saw him like this, splayed out, his dick leaking onto the metallic floor, his hands up against his Lion. He wanted nothing more than to be in a room or something that was a little bit less open and yet...there was something awakening within him that told him that this was better than bedroom sex. That he wanted to be seen as someone spread out and ready for someone else. He wanted to be seen as a slut. He just couldn’t bring himself to fully admit it.

Shiro didn’t waste much time as he stuck his fingers in front of Lance’s lips, unbuckling his belt in the process. He didn’t know that Shiro could get so...impatient. Had he been wanting him for this long? Would his ass survive this? Probably not.

His mind raced as he carefully took Shiro’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them absentmindedly. Shiro didn’t like that, and forced him to practically deep throat his fingers. He moaned, gagging slightly and sucking in earnest, eliciting a soft groan from Shiro.

“I can’t wait to have his pretty little lips around my cock...maybe another time though. He has the mouth and tongue of a whore.”

Lance gulped at that. He was definitely not ready to suck Shiro’s dick. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to.

Keith resumed his ministrations, surprising Lance as he let out a muffled cry against Shiro’s fingers. Shiro pulled his fingers out his mouth, allowing Lance to exhale and breathe easy again.

“You ready?”

“Ah-As I’ll ever be...ngh!”

Shiro slowly began to insert a digit.

“Th-This feels so...weird...!”

Lance tried his best to focus on literally anything else other than the weird sensation in his ass. He felt the cool metal of his Lion against his fingertips, and the way Keith worked his tongue around the tip of his dick.

“You’ll get used to it.”

He wasn’t sure if that meant there would be another time that they would be doing this, but nonetheless he felt himself heat up.

Shiro moved his finger around a little bit to test the waters, feeling around the insides of his walls. Lance clenched around his finger, his face wrinkling.

Then he added another finger. Lance felt a strange burning feeling inside of the area, but it wasn’t exactly painful, just uncomfortable. Shiro began to scissor him, trying to get Lance a bit more used to the feeling of having something inside of him like this. Lance let out a breathy moan.

“This is so...WAH!! Ohh g-god wh-what was...th-AH-T!?”

Shiro had curled his fingers and found Lance’s prostate. He chuckled softly and nipped at Lance’s earlobe, letting a quiet whisper out.

“That’s your prostate. Want me to find it again?”

Lance whined as Shiro’s fingers suddenly left his body, feeling strangely empty without them. He wanted the burn, along with the pleasure coupled with it. He pressed back against Shiro, finding his bulge and rubbing up against it, craving to be filled once again.

“God Lance, you have no idea what you fucking do to me,” Shiro whispered into his ear.

“P-Please...give it to me...”

“I can’t believe this is your first time...you’ve never even fingered yourself...you really are slutty, Lance.”

He pressed further back, grinding his bare ass onto Shiro’s clothed cock. The high was creeping on him, his orgasm near since Keith had been deep throating him for awhile. There was something primal within him telling him to be full again, to get taken by Shiro. He didn’t want it, he needed it. Soft pants fell from his lips as he licked them and tried to work up Shiro, which worked as his dick perked up slightly. Lance giggled, really feeling in power now as he felt Shiro’s dick practically double in size. He was almost there, but then Shiro grabbed him by the hips, and he yelped.

“Mmm, was that such a good idea, Lance?”

Shiro pushed up against Lance’s ass, hard. He could feel the outline of Shiro’s cock up against his hole. He shivered at that.

“You’re so sensitive...god, you’re just asking for it, aren’t you?”

Lance nodded, his tongue lolling out slightly, his high turning him silly.

Shiro took out his cock from his boxers, and stuck his fingers inside of Lance’s mouth again, shoving them deep in before taking them back out quickly. He took the saliva and smeared it on his dick, especially on the tip, and slowly worked his way in.

Lance shuddered, his hole clenching around Shiro’s dick as he cried out in bliss, cumming down Keith’s throat. Keith milked out his orgasm. Keith looked over Lance’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Shiro whose face was scrunched up in pain.

“H-He’s so...tight!”

“Shiro, he came from having your dick put in him.”

Lance had started to come down, feeling a bit lightheaded, but still managed to protest.

“N-Nooo...he’s lying...ngh!”

Shiro smirked, almost manically.

“I guess this isn’t enough for you then? Want more?”

“L-Let me adjust first—!”

Shiro gave Lance a moment to get used to the feeling. He felt so full and the stretch was both the best and worst thing he had ever felt. He wanted to scream, but instead he bit his lip so hard it bled.

Keith slinked over to capture Shiro in an open-mouthed kiss, Shiro’s hands immediately dropped below the belt. He stuck a finger in, not surprised with how loose Keith was.

“Was this from earlier?”

“Yes...your cum is still in me.”

“We should fix that.”

Shiro stuck another finger in, scissoring Keith as he let out a quiet moan. Cum oozed out of him, dripping down his legs.

“You kept that in all day, huh? You’re such a good boy Keith,” he ruffled Keith’s hair.

Keith smiled, tilting his head into the touch.

Shiro doesn’t hesitate to lean in and whisper into Keith’s ear.

“Want some more?”

Keith whined at that, annoyed.

“Let’s wait until later, baby. Can you cum from just my fingers? I have to help Lance here...”

Keith nodded, pouting.

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because I’m busy.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“I know, just get on with it.”

“Touché.”

“I-I think I’m ready to—AAHH!!”

Shiro didn’t wait. He hit Lance’s prostate dead on, hitting the deepest parts of his body with shallow thrusts. Lance saw stars and felt himself going crazy each time Shiro hit it dead on. Shiro stuck three fingers into Keith, curling them wildly, trying to find his spot as well. It didn’t take long for Keith to start coming apart as well. He fucked himself on Shiro’s fingers, all of the pent up tension going into that.

“Ahh, ohh, god, I-I can’t...! Sh-Shiro, I’m going to...!”

“Cum for me, Lance.”

He did. Hard. He felt it wrack his entire body, consuming him as he came all over his Lion, hot cum spurting on the side of it. Keith was at his limit too, cumming not long after Lance. He rode out his orgasm on Shiro’s thick fingers, overwhelmed by the sensation of cumming untouched. Shiro was last, holding back just until he knew both of them had cum. He groaned as he thrusted one last time, feeling the way Lance’s walls clenched around him, the wet heat holding him in place. He couldn’t hold back as he came inside of Lance, filling him with cum.

Labored breathing layered the room as they came down from their highs, Lance the first to react, by falling down on his knees.

“D-Did that just...happen? Like, all of that? That wasn’t some horny fantasy that I conjured up because I’m sad?”

“We can go again if you need to fully cement the idea.”

“Uhh, I would love to take you up on that kind offer Shiro, but I’ve sweated so much and your literal semen is in my ass. I need a hot bath or I’m literally gonna flip my shit.”

“We should probably clean this up. I think everyone accept for Lance knows we’re dating, but leaving cum out in the open is just depressingly gross.”

“Keith, we’re all dating now, aren’t we?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess that’s true.”

Lance felt himself short circuit. He was in for a treat with these two, wasn’t he?

\---

“They can never find out about this, I mean we intruded on their privacy,” muttered Allura. 

“Yup, we were never here, never wanted to be, never will be, never will think of this place as the same ever again BECAUSE HE PUT HIS FREAKNG DICK UP HIS ASS—”

“Hunk, calm down,” said Pidge, shaking her head.

“Oh my god, I’m never gonna be able to look at Lance the same ever againnn.....”

“Well, at least Allura and I have a better understanding of you humans and your reproduction methods! Well, I guess in this case since each party member is a male, there is no chance for—”

“We get it Coraaannn.....why....my eyes.....”

“Cheer up, buddy. At least they’re self aware, to an extent. No cum to clean up!”

Pidge and Hunk high-fived, and immediately started crying.

“You humans sure are a peculiar species crying over something so natural...”

“Coran, it is probably best that we leave everyone to their own devices to figure themselves out. Perhaps this is something more sensitive than we can perceive.”

“Ahh, whatever, you’re probably right. Let’s ignore this mess and share some lovely ‘milkshakes’ instead!”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, leave some kudos or a comment. constructive criticism is welcome, as this is my first time writing out full fledged, non-wattpad smut. xoxo


End file.
